


break this spell.

by mochajens



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alva is Jesper Johanssen's Older Sister, Gen, Inspired by Baby It's Cold Outside by Michael Bublé & Idina Menzel (Music Video), M/M, Multi, Self-Indulgent, Song: Baby It's Cold Outside, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-20 07:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochajens/pseuds/mochajens
Summary: ❝congratulations, jesper johanssen!❞❝excuse me?❞❝you'll be replacing ms. lydia in her upcoming performance of baby, it's cold outside!❞
Relationships: Alva & Jesper Johanssen, Alva & Original Female Character(s), Alva & Original Male Character(s), Alva/Lydia, Jesper Johanssen & Klaus, Jesper Johanssen & Orginal Male Character(s), Jesper Johanssen & Original Female Character(s), Jesper Johanssen/Klaus, Klaus & Original Female Character(s), Klaus & Original Male Character(s), Lydia & Klaus, Lydia & Original Female Character(s), Lydia & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	break this spell.

**Author's Note:**

> listen, i don't care if it isn't christmas. "baby, it's cold outside," is a bop & this ship is amazing. anyway, this is a mess, i can feel it, but that's okay. this is just very self-indulgent for me.
> 
> ah yeah! lydia here is a johanssen as alva johanssen is her lesbian wife uwu they're very stable and soft together so yeah.

In Johanssen Manor, there lived a young man who was the youngest child of the family and is named Jesper. Despite it being 10 a.m., Jesper Johanssen was still asleep. Of course, he would sleep in. He wasn't an early riser and no one had the heart to wake the man.

No, not with how the sunlight filtered through the windows, painting his face with a soft glow. Not with his face ever so peaceful and a smile present on his face. Not with how the man deserved his well-deserved sleep. 

Well, you see, Jesper Johanssen was always out and about due to how hard it is to get a job in the acting industry. His dad, surprisingly, never really swayed him away from his dreams. But in exchange, he had to go into the industry the hard way. 

By the hard way, that means auditions, try-outs, & the like. 

He had to make connections, had to face problems, and had to face false deals. Despite all of the things that happened, he never lost hope. He knew he could do it, and if he had to face millions and millions of obstacles, then-

“Ah, shit!” Jesper exclaimed as he fell off the bed in shock. The reason of his fall was because of his phone's ringtone. Glaring at the device, he picked it up and mentally prepared himself to talk to the other side of the phone. 

_**> ><<** _

When Alva called Jesper, she expected lots of things. And one of those things was a snappy, “What?” So when she was greeted with her very accurate prediction, she just rolled her eyes and smiled slight at her childish brother. 

“Oh, did I bother His Royal Highness? I beg for your sweet, sweet forgiveness, Your Highness!"

"Oh, it's you. What do you want? It's like 4 am," Jesper replied tiredly, all the accumulated amount of fatigue dripping from his monotone words. "Jesper, it's literally 10 am." 

"What the fuck do you mean? It's-!" Jesper looked at his phone's clock and felt his jaw drop. _When did time pass so fast? Why didn't anyone even wake me up?_ "-lo? Jesper? You still in there?" Alva asked worriedly, but neither one of them brought it up. 

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. Spaced out. Anyway, what did I do this time? To receive your most welcome call at my awakening?" 

_Ah. Right. I have to talk about Lydia._

"Oh, uh, don't freak out or scream, but like," Alva started gently, not sure how to land what she knew about the condition of her wife. "Sure, sure. What is it though?" Jesper could finally feel the tension and the unsureness that was there from the beginning. "Well, about Lydia..." _Lydia? Oh God, not her. She's the sweetest person I know! What happened to her? Is she hurt? Is she-_

"...She's in the hospital right now."

_Excuse me?_


End file.
